legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P4/Transcript
(Graves and Rose are seen glaring at Razor as Jessica is seen tied by tendrils behind him) Razor: How many times must I say it? I'm not letting her go. Rose: We're not giving you a choice. Graves: You're gonna let her go and you're never gonna lay another hand on her again. Razor: Oh please, you act like I want her dead! Rose: You don't want her dead?! You almost tickled her to death for "Fun" you sick freak! Razor: I did NO such thing! Rose: Yes you did! Razor: I will beat your ass into the ground you little bitch! Rose: You wanna test that asshole?! (Graves then quickly kicks Rose in the ankle hard) Rose: GNN!!! Graves what the- Graves: You're welcome. (Rose looks to find that Graves has shattered the Power Dampener from Rose's ankle) Rose: *Gasp* The Dampener! Razor: WHAT?! GRAVES YOU TRAITOR!! Rose: *Feels ice start to form* All right! My powers are returning! Jessica: Alright Rosie! Graves: Like I said Razor, she's not a mate. She's a friend and an ally. An ally who's gonna help kick your ass. Razor: Wha- (Rose then fires an ice beam at Jessica, freezing the tendrils and allowing her to break free) Jessica: Yes! Free at last! Razor: RAHHH!! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!!! Rose: Good! Cause its about to hurt more! Razor: So! Its a Rebellion then!? Rose: More like a Revolution! (Rose points her finger at Jessica's wrist, firing ice that freezes the Dampener on her wrist) Jessica: *Gasp*! (Jessica tears the Dampener from her wrist, restoring her psychic powers) Jessica: Alright, now we're talking! Razor: How dare....? Graves: Its 3 against one Razor. Just let them pass, and you can walk away. Razor: Oh no no no no no no… I'll be damned if I let some little fucking sluts or a goddamn traitor beat me. (Jessica then senses Alex's psychic presence nearby) Jessica: Then I guess we'll have to even the odds. (Jessica then begins to send a message to Alex who's seen looking toward the nest) Alex: Huh?? Jordan: Bro? Jack: What's up? Alex: It's....It's Jessica. She's sending me a signal! Grey: She is?? Alex: Yeah. Guys. Its now or never. Miles: We got a Targhul army to fight. Here we go. Jack: Alright! (The heroes then run toward the nest as Razor is shown looking at Jessica angered) Razor: What did you do? What did you do?! Jessica: Go see for yourselves. (Jessica and the others then run out to the entrance where a group of Guards are seen defending) Guard #2: Who are they? Guard #1: Just stand ready in case they break the door down! (The guards wait before Josuke uses Shining Diamond to break a hole through the door, allowing the heroes to enter the nest) Guards: !! Josuke: So, we late to the party guys? Rose: *Gasp* GUYS!!! Grey: *Sees Rose* MOM!! Guard: THE NEST HAS BEEN BREACHED!! INFORM THE ALPHA!! ALL WARRIORS TO BATTLE!! (Targhul Males start pouring out of buildings and the towers as they charge into battle) Alex: Holy shit! Jack: Guess we didn't expect so many! Okuyasu: Well you know the drill guys! Let's beat some ass! Yang: I like your style Okuyasu! Alex: Defenders! To battle! (The Defenders charge into battle. Meanwhile in Gnash's throne room. Gnash is seen sitting on his throne. Erin is seen sitting on his lap, with his arm around her waist, much to her dismay) Gnash: So you are teaching that Targhul woman to dance like you? How nice. Erin: She asked me to... Gnash: Still. This is good to know. Another lovely dancer here. Erin: Hey can I ask a question now? Gnash: You just did. Erin: *Growls a little* Gnash: I joke, I joke. What is it? Erin: What do you want? Gnash: HMm? Erin: I mean, what is your end game? What is you want having all this giant army of Targhuls and all these women? World Domination? Gnash: Oh no no. Nothing like that my dear. I want something EVERYONE wants. Erin: What? Gnash: Power. Erin: Power? Gnash: Yes my dear. Power. Erin: I don't understand. Gnash: You see, in this world, the strong and powerful survive. While the weak and helpless shrivel and die. In this world, the strongest ALWAYS stand on top. No matter what. Erin: That's an old way of looking at things. Gnash: Maybe. But it is a fact. I rule this nest with an iron fist as a show case of my power. Everyone either fears me, or respects me. Erin: And why the harem? Gnash: *Puts a hand to Erin's cheek* Taking and having beautiful women to serve you is also a sign of power. Erin: Maybe in the medieval times or something, but not in this time period. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts